Life Continues
by elang4
Summary: Carries on where A Year in The Life left off. Follow Luke and Lorelai through their married life and follow Rory trying to come to terms with becoming a mother.
1. Chapter 1

**I know a lot of people are doing these but I couldn't resist! I'm currently suffering withdrawal symptoms at the moment having watched the episodes until 2am last night! :P**

 **Anyway, this follows on from where the last episode left off. It might not necessarily be a Rogan but it will follow Rory's journey as well as Luke and Lorelai's married life.**

Chapter 1

Lorelai was watching her daughter talking to Lane by the stage. They hadn't really had much time to talk since the revelation that morning. She suddenly felt a presence next to her.

"So...views on our second wedding?" Luke said.

Lorelai had to smile at that. She turned to him. "It was amazing." She said. "I still don't believe you know Kiefer Sutherland though. What a coincidence he couldn't make it." She teased.

"It was short notice." Luke shrugged. "He had plans."

"Sure he did hon." Lorelai grinned.

Suddenly Lane got onto the stage and went to the mic. "Hi everyone! It's that time, the first dance! So would Luke and Lorelai please come to the dancefloor?" She smiled. "This is for you." She said before going to her drums and being joined on stage by her bandmates.

Lorelai smiled when Eternal Flame started playing. She turned to Luke. "Did you tell them to play this?" She asked.

"I know it's your favourite band." Luke smiled. He then held out his hand. "May I have the honour of this dance?"

Lorelai smiled and in that moment, she forgot about everything else going on and was just lost in Luke's gaze. She took his hand and they started dancing. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Luke smiled.

Meanwhile, Rory was watching them from the side. She smiled as she watched her mom let Luke lead her onto the dancefloor. She hadn't wanted to tell her mom about her pregnancy until after the wedding but she just couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She needed her mom's advice. She watched as other couples joined her mom and Luke on the dancefloor. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her.

"Hey." Jess said.

"Hey." Rory smiled at him.

"So...uh...fancy a dance?" He asked hesitantly.

"What?" Rory said surprised, turning to him.

"Figured I owe you one. We never got to dance at your prom." Jess shrugged.

Rory had to smile at that. "I forgave you for that years ago." She said.

"Yeah well still think I owe you. Come on, best man and maid of honour. Isn't it tradition to share a dance?" He smirked.

Rory laughed. "Alright fine." She said.

Jess held out his hand and Rory took it, letting him lead her onto the dancefloor. Rory glanced over at her mom who gave her a confused look so Rory looked away quickly.

"You ok?" Jess asked as they started dancing.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rory asked.

"You just seem...distracted." Jess said.

Rory glanced over at her mom again and sighed. "Just got some things to figure out, that's all." She said quietly.

"Anything I can help with? Is it to do with your book?" He asked.

Rory had to smile at that. "No. I don't think you can help with this. " She laughed nervously.

"Ok. Well you know where I am if you need to talk." Jess said.

Rory looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his face. "Thanks Jess." She said softly.

As the song carried on, Rory found herself relaxing in Jess' hold. After a couple of minutes, the song came to an end and they slowly walked off the dancefloor.

"So was it worth the wait?" Jess smirked.

Rory laughed. "Absolutely."

Jess smirked. "Good." He said. He glanced at her and noticed she still didn't seem like herself. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

Rory sighed and she suddenly felt tears prick her eyes. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Rory.." He said knowing she wasn't.

"I just...I can't..." She said and then quickly rushed off.

"Rory wait!" Jess said running after her. Now he knew something was wrong. "Rory!"

Rory eventually stopped and turned round. "I screwed up. I really screwed up!" She cried.

"Why? What's happened?" He asked.

"I told myself I would never be that girl again that I was before. I told myself I wouldn't make the same mistake again but I have and now this has happened and I'm so screwed!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ok you need to calm down." Jess said. "What's going on?"

"I...I'm pregnant." Rory said quietly.

"What?" Jess said shocked.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"Ok..uh..I'm assuming it's your boyfriend's? Paul, isn't it?" He said.

Rory felt more tears well up. "I'm such a horrible person. I treated him like crap. It's not his. It's...It's Logan's." She admitted.

"Logan?" Jess said even more surprised. "I didn't know you two were..."

"Only my mom knows." Rory said. "He's...He's engaged." She admitted shamefully.

Jess rubbed his hand through his hair. "Wow...uh...ok..."

"I'm such a horrible person." Rory exclaimed sinking down and sitting on the edge of the pavement.

"No you're not." Jess said slowly sitting down next to him.

"I am. I hate who I've become. This isn't me. I made the same mistake when I was younger and I told myself I wouldn't do it again but I have. And what's more, I'm a cheater as well!" She exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks again. She glanced across at Jess who wasn't saying anything. "I've screwed up so bad."

"Have you told him?" Jess asked.

Rory shook his head. "I can't screw up his life even more."

"Rory..." Jess said.

"He's engaged, Jess!" Rory said.

"You said." Jess said. "But.."

"But what?" Rory said.

"Look, you know I don't like the guy but I'm just thinking about how angry and hurt Luke was when Anna hid April from him." Jess said. "I'm not defending Logan but he deserves to know he's going to be a dad."

Rory took a deep breath. "I know." She admitted quietly. "But I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Him not wanting anything to do with me or the baby. I know my mom's disappointed in me and I can't even think about what Luke will think of me. He'll hate me." Rory said. "I'm going to be all alone and I can't do it this by myself!"

"You won't be alone." Jess assured her.

"How do you know?" Rory exclaimed.

"Because I know that your mom will always be there for you no matter what. She may be surprised but when has she ever not been there for you?" He said. "And you've got Luke. He thinks the world of you. Geez he even thinks about you as his own daughter. He could never hate you."

"You think so?" Rory said glancing at him.

"I know so." Jess said. "And you know, if the blond dick doesn't step up and be who you deserve, you've always got..well me." He said.

Rory turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"I know we've had our history but I still care about you. We're friends, aren't we?" He said.

Rory gave him a tremulous smile. "Yeah we are."

Jess gave her a small smile and put his arm round her. "Everything will be ok."

"Thanks Jess." She said quietly.

"You'll be a great mom." Jess said.

* * *

Later that evening after the wedding party had come to an end, Rory headed home. She entered the house quietly and she had to smile when she saw her mom and Luke cuddled up on the couch.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey Rory." Luke smiled. "Did Jess go to his mother's?"

"Yeah he left a while ago." Rory said.

Luke nodded.

Rory glanced at his mom. "Mom can I...?" She asked gesturing to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Lorelai said quietly. "I'll be a minute hon. You choose the movie for us to watch." She smiled.

"Ok." Luke said and watched them go to the kitchen. He had noticed something between them but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Rory and Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm going to tell Logan." Rory said quietly. "He deserves to know."

"Ok." Lorelai said slowly.

"I'm going to tell him he can be as involved as he wants but I don't expect anything." Rory said quietly. "I've messed up his life enough."

"Rory.." Lorelai said.

"I don't want you to hate me." Rory said tearfully. "Because I need you. I need you so much right now mom."

"Oh sweets." Lorelai said softly getting up and going round to where Rory was sitting and pulling her up into a hug. "I'll always be here for you, you know that."

"I'm so sorry.." Rory cried.

"No, you don't need to be sorry." Lorelai said holding her daughter tightly.

"Have you told Luke?" Rory asked.

"I figured it wasn't my news to tell." Lorelai said.

"No, you can tell him." She said. "I told Jess." She admitted.

"You told Jess about you being pregnant?" Lorelai asked surprised. "What's going on between you two anyway? I saw you dancing and then you running after and him going after you."

"He knew something was wrong and it just came out. I told him everything." Rory said.

"Wow..." Lorelai said.

"He said he's there for me if I need him." Rory said quietly. "He was really nice about it."

"Well that's...good." Lorelai said, not really knowing what else to say.

They were both quiet for a moment. "So how does it feel being married to Luke?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's attempt to change the subject. "Pretty great." She smiled.

Rory smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, mom. You deserve it." She said.

"So do you." Lorelai said pointedly. "Everything will be ok, I promise."

"Thanks mom." Rory said quietly giving her another hug.

"Hey Lorelai, you coming?" Luke called from the living room.

"Yeah just a minute!" Lorelai called. She turned to her daughter. "Want to join us?" She offered.

Rory smiled at the inclusion but shook her head. "No, but thanks. You and Luke should have some time together. It is your wedding night after all."

Lorelai smiled. "You sure you're ok with me telling him?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "My baby's grandpa deserves to know he's going to be a grandpa." She said.

Lorelai smiled at that.

"Besides, I have to make a call." Rory said quietly.

"Now?" Lorelai said surprised.

"No time like the present." Rory sighed.

"Ok well, whatever happens. We're here for you ok." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "Thanks mom."

Lorelai watched Rory disappear into her bedroom before heading back to the living room.

 **So what do you think? Worth continuing? Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! And for all your follows as well! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Rory sat on the couch in the living room the following morning, going over the conversation she had with Logan the evening before. She wiped some tears away as she thought about what had been said.

 _"Ace?" Logan answered._

 _"Hi.." Rory said quietly._

 _"Is everything ok?" Logan asked concerned._

 _"Not really." Rory said._

 _"Rory, talk to me. I'm just confused. You made it clear at our last meeting that we were saying goodbye for good. Does that not involve phone calls?" Logan said._

 _"No, I meant what I said. What we were doing was wrong but...I..I had to call you." Rory said. "I needed to."_

 _"Ace, you're really messing with my mind here. One minute you're saying we can't see each other again and then the next you're phoning me." Logan said getting frustrated._

 _"Logan, I'm pregnant." Rory said quietly. Silence filled the other side of the phone. "Logan?"_

 _"Is it...?" He asked shocked._

 _"It's yours. 100%." She said._

 _"Are you keeping it?" Logan asked, taking Rory by surprise with his blunt question._

 _"Yes. Of course I am." Rory said._

 _"Really? Are you...?" He asked._

 _"Yes." Rory cut him off._

 _"Oh god, I can't deal with this now. I'm meant to be getting married next month!" Logan exclaimed._

 _"I know and I'm sorry. Look, you can be as involved as you like. I would understand." Rory said. "I know you're getting married but I thought you should know..."_

 _"God Rory! Why did you have to spring this on me now? Did you think I'd just cancel the wedding and fly across the road and be at your beck and call?" He exclaimed._

 _"Well no but I thought..." Rory said, trying to blink back tears. "I thought you deserved to know you were going to be a dad."_

 _"Well I wish you hadn't told me! I'm marrying Odette. Things are finally good in my family and if all this comes out, it's going to mess everything up." Logan said angrily._

 _Rory was taken aback by his anger. She knew he would be shocked but the anger, she wasn't expecting this. She suddenly felt herself getting angry too, though. "You know it takes two to make a baby! This isn't just on me!" She exclaimed. "You chose to come to Stars Hollow. You chose to let me see your room."_

 _Logan groaned. "I can't deal with this right now." He took a deep breath. "Look, I'll send you money ok? To help. But I can't be involved. I've got too much to lose." He said._

 _"I don't need your money." Rory said._

 _"Well I'm sending some anyway. You're right. This was down to me as much as you." Logan said quietly. "I'm sorry Ace."_

 _"I should go." Rory said quietly._

 _"Rory..." Logan sighed._

 _"Bye Logan." Rory said before hanging up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and lay down on her bed. What exactly did she expect? Did she really think Logan would just drop everything and fly over?_

* * *

Luke was lying down on Lorelai's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought back to the conversation they had had the night before.

 _He was getting into bed just as Lorelai appeared from the bathroom._

 _"So..uh..Rory told me something this morning.." She said._

 _"Oh yeah?" Luke said, wondering if he was about to find out what had been going on between them. He had seen the subtle glances._

 _"Yeah. She had some...news she wanted to share with me." Lorelai said hesitantly._

 _"What news? Work news?" Luke asked._

 _"No. Uh personal news..." Lorelai said. She looked over at Luke who was waiting patiently for her to continue. "She's pregnant." She said quietly._

 _"What?" Luke said shocked. "When, how?" He asked._

 _"You really want to know how?" Lorelai laughed nervously._

 _Luke chuckled. "I guess I know how. So it's this Patrick guy's?" He said._

 _"Paul." Lorelai corrected. "But..uh..no, it isn't his. It's...Logan's."_

 _"Logan?" Luke said confused. "Huntzberger?"_

 _"The very one." She said._

 _"I didn't even know they were seeing each other?" He said confused._

 _"Neither did I until recently." Lorelai admitted. "Apparently Dee Dee from London was actually Logan. She's been seeing him every time she's there."_

 _Luke rubbed his hand through his hair trying to get his head round it all. "Well...I guess their feelings didn't go away then. At least they know each other well..."_

 _"He's engaged." Lorelai said quietly._

 _"What?" He said surprised._

 _Lorelai sighed. "They sort of had a no strings arrangement going on. Nothing that serious except now it has become serious."_

 _"Ah geez..." Luke said. "I always knew that boy was trouble! He made Rory steal a yacht and then he broke her heart just because she didn't want to get married at 22." He said angrily. "I have a good mind to go to London and kick his ass."_

 _"I was shocked too." Lorelai admitted. "But Rory's scared. She needs everyone right now. She doesn't need her step father going to jail because he killed the father of her baby."_

 _Luke sighed. "Can I at least imagine it in my head?"_

 _Lorelai smirked at that. She then sighed. "She was scared you'd hate her."_

 _"What?" Luke said surprised. "Why would I hate her?"_

 _"Well maybe not hate but be disappointed in her. She knows she's done wrong." Lorelai said._

 _Luke sighed. "I'm just...surprised." He admitted._

 _"Same here." Lorelai said._

 _"Should I go down a talk to her?" Luke asked._

 _"No, wait until tomorrow. She knows I was going to tell you. Besides she's making a certain phone call tonight." She said._

 _"Oh." Luke said._

 _"Come on, let's go to sleep. It's been a long day." She said._

 _Luke nodded and they both lay down under the covers._

Luke sighed and looked over at Lorelai who was still asleep. He quietly got up and headed downstairs. He stopped when he saw Rory on the couch. "Oh hey.." He said.

"Hi.." Rory said quietly.

Luke went down slowly not really knowing what to say. "So..uh..how are you feeling?" He asked.

Rory looked over at him and knew from his expression that he knew. "I'm ok."

"Your mom..uh..told me about the...well..." He said awkwardly.

"Baby?" Rory finished for him. "Yeah I knew she was going to tell you."

"She also said you were making a call last night." He said hesitantly.

Rory felt tears well up in her eyes and she tried to blink them back.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well?" Luke sighed going over to sit next to her.

"He wants nothing to do with either of us." Rory said quietly. "He was so angry..."

"Angry? This was down to him too..." Luke frowned.

"I know and I think he knows that. That's why he was angry. He said he had too much to lose and that he was marrying Odette. Things with his family are actually ok at the moment so I guess he just doesn't want to ruin that. And it would be ruined if all this came out." Rory said.

"So he's just forgetting he's going to be a dad?" Luke said feeling his blood boil.

"He said he'd send money to help but...yeah, pretty much." Rory said wiping away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Oh Rory.." Luke said softly.

Rory turned to him. "I know what me and Logan did was wrong but something kept pulling me to him. I couldn't stop it. But now I've screwed up everything and I'm going to have to do this all alone!" She sniffed.

"Hey look at me." Luke said firmly. "You will not be alone. You've got your mom and you've got me. We'll going to be here for you for whatever you need." He said.

Rory gave him a tremulous smile. "You don't hate me for doing what I did? You don't think I'm a horrible person?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Rory." He said softly. "That doesn't make you a horrible person."

"Thanks Luke." Rory said quietly. She gave him a small smile. "I'm really glad you're officially my step father now. It's about time."

Luke chuckled. "It does feel pretty great." He said. "Which actually reminds me..." He said getting up and going over to the music system. He got out a cd and put it in and then pressed play. "I wanted to have a dance with you at the wedding but I didn't get the chance. Would you mind humouring me and doing it now?" He asked.

Rory smiled as My Little Girl started playing.

"Cheesy I know but I've not got much of an imagination when it comes to music." He smirked.

Rory laughed and got up, taking his hand. "I think it's perfect." She said softly. She felt safe as she and Luke danced around the living room. She looked up at him. "Thanks Luke." She said softly.

"We'll be here for whatever you need ok? You'll never be alone." Luke said.

Rory smiled. "Good. Because I want my kid to know his Grandpa." She said softly. "I want him or her to have a relationship with you like I did with my Grandpa." She said.

Luke smiled. "I'd like that." He said softly.

Rory gave him a tremulous smile and then leant her head on his shoulder as the song played on until the end. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too kid." Luke said gruffly. He suddenly heard movement on the stairs and he looked over to see Lorelai standing there, smiling lovingly at him through her tears. He gave her a smile and ducked his head slightly, embarrassed that she had obviously overheard everything.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) I know it was probably a bit cheesy at the end but I always imagined Luke and Rory having a dance. Please keep your reviews coming and I really love reading them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your continued support! I'm overwhelmed by the response to this. :)**

Chapter 3

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you're actually...pregnant? With Logan's baby?" Lane asked as she and Rory were sat in Lane's living room.

"Yeah..." Rory said hesitantly.

"Wow.." Lane said.

"I know I messed up but..." Rory started.

"No Rory, you followed your heart. Logan's the one that was engaged, not you." Lane pointed out.

"Yeah but I was still dating Paul. Sort of." Rory said. "And I knew he was engaged. I swore to myself after Dean that I wouldn't become that woman again. I ruined Lindsey's life with my selfishness."

Lane looked at her sympathetically. "We all make mistakes. We're not perfect. But don't think for one minute this is all your fault because Logan is just as responsible."

"I know." Rory sighed. "I just...I guess I always hoped I'd have a kid one day but I never thought it would be like this. I imagined I'd be married and really happy and ready for this. But I'm not even close. I'm not married and I have no one to do this with."

"Logan seriously said he didn't want to be involved?" Lane asked.

"Pretty much." Rory nodded.

"What a jerk." Lane frowned.

"I don't blame him." Rory shrugged.

"Well I do! He should step up like a man no matter what the consequences are. God, Luke didn't know he had a daughter for 12 years but as soon as he did, he stepped up and he was there for April." Lane exclaimed.

"Lane.." Rory said.

Lane sighed. "Sorry. I just...I want you to be happy. You're my best friend. Are you sure you're going to be ok? You know I'm always here if you need any advice right?"

Rory smiled. "Yeah I know. Thanks Lane." She said softly. "I have mom and Luke as well and even Jess." She admitted.

"Jess?" Lane asked surprised.

"Yeah I kind of had a breakdown at the wedding and I told Jess everything." Rory admitted. "He was really nice. Nicer than he should have been considering how I treated him before when I was with Logan the first time."

"That was years ago though. I'm sure he's forgiven you for that. Besides he messed you around when you were dating too." Lane pointed out.

"I know. It was just...well, nice." Rory admitted. "It felt like me and Jess again. He said he'd be there for me if I needed it. I mean who's ex would say they would be there for you and your kid from another guy?"

"Hardly any." Lane agreed. "Jess has grown up a lot. I mean look at everything he's achieved. I know I wasn't a fan when we were younger but that was only because he treated you badly. I've grabbed a coffee with him every now and then whenever he's been up to visit Luke and I have to say he's really grown up. He even helps babysit for us sometimes so that me and Zach can have a night out."

"Really?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah." Lane said.

"Even my mom's warmed to him. I never thought I'd see the day." Rory admitted.

Lane laughed. "Oh yeah, I don't think anyone thought that would happen. But that shows you how much Jess has changed."

Rory smiled. "Yeah." She said softly.

Lane looked at her. "Well anyway, anything you need, I'm here ok?" She smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Lane." Rory said gratefully. "Oh did I tell you I bumped into Dean?" She said.

"No!" Lane exclaimed. "Tell me everything!" She demanded.

* * *

Rory walked into the diner after she left Lane's and was surprised to see Jess working behind the counter. "Hey." She said.

"Hey back." Jess nodded.

"I didn't know you were working here." Rory said.

"Yeah I have some time off so I offered to help out here so that Luke could have a few days off to spend with your mom after their wedding. I know they can't go on a honeymoon right now so I thought this was the next best thing." Jess said.

Rory smiled. "That's nice of you."

"Yeah well I owe them." Jess shrugged. He got a mug and poured some coffee into it, sliding it over to her.

"You remembered!" Rory grinned.

"Yeah a couple of things about you stick." He smirked.

Rory took a sip happily but then nearly spat it out. "This is decaf!" She exclaimed.

Jess glanced round and then leant in. "I'm not going to be the one responsible for your kid having two heads." He smirked.

Rory frowned. "Mom drank coffee when she was pregnant with me."

"Yeah and you're as crazy as she is. Point proven." Jess smirked.

"Jess!" Rory whined. "Please!"

"Sorry. Luke's orders as well." Jess said.

Rory huffed. "Great." She muttered.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Jess asked.

Rory looked up and saw the concern in his face and gave him a small smile. "I'm ok." She said.

"Have you told...?" He asked.

"Yesterday." Rory said quietly. "It didn't go well."

"Well he's a jerk then." Jess said. He saw Rory's face and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well it is what it is. I really shouldn't have expected anything more." Rory said giving Jess a small smile.

"So..you're going to do it alone then?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm going to have to. My mom did it and I guess I did't end up too bad." Rory said. "With some exceptions."

"No, you weren't bad at all." Jess gave her a smile. "You'll do great and my offer still stands. I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." He said.

"I think I might have to take you up on that." Rory admitted.

"Well you know where to find me." He said.

Rory looked up at him and they locked eyes for a moment. "Thanks Jess." She said softly.

Jess gave her a small smile before breaking her gaze. "I better go..." He said gesturing to some customers waiting for their orders.

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry, I won't keep you anymore. I should head home anyway." Rory said getting up. "Can I just grab a danish?" She asked.

"Grab away." Jess said.

"Thanks." Rory said grabbing a pastry and putting it in a bag to go. She headed to the door but before leaving, turned back. "I guess I'll see you around then." She said.

"Yeah see you around." Jess nodded.

Rory hesitated for a moment. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow or something? Or dinner if you're working here?" She offered. "Have a proper catch up?"

Jess glanced at her for a moment but then nodded. "That would be nice. Meet me here at about 7 tomorrow?" He said.

Rory smiled. "Sounds good. See you then."

Jess smiled. "Good. See you then."

"Bye Dodger." Rory said with a slight smirk.

Jess smirked. "Bye."

Rory grinned at him before leaving the diner and crossing the square. Jess watched her go before smiling slightly to himself and then getting back to work.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep letting me know what you think. Your reviews will do mean so much to me so thank you so much for your support! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a few days! I've been really busy and haven't had time to write. Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

"I could still take us somewhere else if you want?" Jess said as he sat across the table from Rory in the diner. "But I thought since I was already here and you love Luke's food..."

"This is fine." Rory smiled. "Nice. Familiar."

"Ok, good." Jess said as they both started tucking into their burgers. Jess glanced up at her. "So you wanted this dinner to catch up?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah..well...since we haven't seen each other for four years, I thought it might be nice." Rory said hesitantly. She glanced at him. "I read your second book. It was so good." She smiled.

Jess ducked his head humbly. "Thanks." He said gruffly. "It wasn't much."

"It was, Jess." Rory said earnestly. "How much you've achieved over the last ten years, it's amazing."

Jess shrugged. "I love doing what I do so it doesn't make it hard." He said.

"And I loved the dedication to Luke at the beginning. He must have been so touched." Rory said softly.

"Yeah well...I owe him a lot. I probably wouldn't have got to where I am today if it wasn't for him." Jess said.

Rory smiled at him. "I'm so glad you've done so well. You deserve it. I always knew you could."

"You deserve it too." Jess said. "You've already done amazing things and you will do more. I know you will."

"Thanks." Rory said ducking her head. "I guess I don't just have myself to think about now." She said quietly, placing one hand on her stomach.

"I guess not." Jess said.

They both started eating again for a moment in silence.

"So..." They both suddenly said in unison, laughing nervously afterwards.

"God why is this so weird? This shouldn't be weird right?" Rory said.

Jess smirked. "Well we are exes so it was likely to be a little weird."

Rory smirked at that. "I know but...that was years ago. We're basically family now!"

Jess chuckled. "True." He nodded. "Although we're not really, are we? Blood related I mean. Or else us dating before would just be weird now."

Rory laughed. "No I guess not."

"Good." Jess smirked.

Rory glanced up at him and held his gaze for a moment before ducking her head down again and taking another mouthful of food to try and hide the faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

There was another moment's silence before they both spoke in unison again.

"Rory..."

"Jess..."

"Ok we so need to stop doing that!" Rory laughed.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah we do."

"You go first." Rory said.

Jess was quiet for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I want you to know that I did...love you...you know...back then, when we were..." He said gruffly.

"I know." Rory said quietly looking up at him.

"I know I never said it to you but I did love you." Jess said. "I nearly told you during that phone call on your graduation day..." He admitted.

"I knew that was you!" Rory exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I should have. I'm sorry." Jess said ashamed. "But I thought you probably hated me for bailing and stuff and I didn't want to mess you around anymore. You didn't deserve it."

"Why didn't you talk to me back then?" Rory asked quietly, genuinely interested. "I'm not mad, I'm just...confused. If you had jut told me you were struggling and that you weren't going to graduate, I would have supported you. Helped you. But instead you just left...without saying goodbye."

Jess sighed. "I was a messed up kid. I was embarrassed and I thought I'd screwed everything up. Luke was so disappointed in me and told me I had to go. I saw his face and just knew it would be ten times worse having to go through it with you so I just...left. I was a coward, I know." He admitted. He glanced up at Rory. "But I did love you. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Well you are for me as well." Rory said giving him a small smile.

"What?" Jess asked confused.

"Come on, Jess! Who's always been there to put me back on the right path? To stop me being stupid and bring me back to reality? You really challenged me, you challenged my opinions and really got me thinking. You were the reason I went back to Yale and now you're the reason I'm writing this book." She said. "I...well I think I've just realised I need you in my life. I always have. I know we've had bumps in the road but I never stopped caring about you." She said quietly, glancing up at him.

"Well I guess we'll always be connected now through Luke and your mom. Maybe that means we'll see each other more." Jess said.

"Yeah.." Rory said quietly holding his gaze for a moment before looking away quickly again.

Jess swallowed a mouthful of food slowly. He looked up at her. "Is it just me or is there something here? Between us?" He asked hesitantly. "I know I'm probably being stupid and imagining it, especially because I know you and Logan, well you know..." He said embarrassed. "But seeing you again and us talking like old times. Is it just me?" He asked.

Rory smiled slightly. "No. I don't think so." She admitted.

"No?" Jess said surprised but also hopefully.

Rory sighed. "I just...I'm feeling all emotions at the moment. When I was with Logan, it was..well...it was like we were us again, at Yale. It seemed right and I was happy. But then I would remember he was engaged and then I would realise it wasn't like before and I would question why we were doing it." She admitted. "But it was Logan and he was...well...familiar. I was going through stuff, trying to figure out what I wanted to do with work and stuff so I guess it just felt nice to have someone familiar." She then sighed. "But it's just got complicated now and I realise how stupid I was. Logan was never going to leave Odette. I'm sorry, I know you probably don't really want to hear this." She said glancing up at him.

"It's fine." Jess said.

"You're right though. Us sitting here, talking the past couple of days, it has felt like old times. But it's not how I felt when I've been with Logan and I guess it's made me realise how much of a fantasy I was living the past year." She admitted. She looked up at him again. "With you, it feels right. I can talk to you. I've always been able to talk to you." Rory said. "But I'm going through a lot at the moment. I don't want to drag you into my mess of a life. I'm not saying my kid is part of the mess because I love it already but if we were to happen again, I don't want you to feel forced into whatever my life will be like."

"I don't feel forced into anything. I know it's a weird situation." Jess said. "But...I really care about you Rory. I don't think I ever really stopped. I tried to move on. I dated a couple of girls but they never stuck because in the back of my mind, I knew I still loved you."

Rory gave him a small smile. "I guess we never had our closure, did we?"

Jess chuckled. "Not at all."

"Are you really sure you want to get involved in whatever life will throw at me? I'm going to get fat and will probably throw up loads. I'm going to be craving food and be all hormonal." She said with a slight smirk.

Jess smirked. "I think I can handle it."

Rory smiled. She reached over and took hold of her hand. "Good. Because I think I really need you."

"You've got me." He said. He noticed she'd finished her food. "Walk you home?" He offered.

"That'd be nice." Rory smiled.

They got up and left the diner, Jess locking up after them and then they walked across the square together, holding hands. They arrived back at the Crap Shack relatively quickly and Jess walked Rory up onto the porch, stopping just infront of the door.

Rory turned to him. "Thanks for the food." She smiled.

"No problem." Jess said.

"So..uh..call you tomorrow?" Rory said hesitantly, not really knowing how to say goodbye.

"Sure." Jess nodded.

They stood facing each other for a moment before Jess slowly leaned in, giving Rory a kiss which she reciprocated. They pulled away slowly and both laughed nervously.

"Well I can definitely say you're still a good kisser." Rory joked.

Jess smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."

Rory smirked and leant in to give him a hug. "Night Jess." She said softly.

"Night." Jess smiled. "Take care yeah?"

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow." Rory smiled.

Jess nodded and watched her unlock the front door and then disappear from sight. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He stood there for a minute before slowly turning round and walking off.

On the other side of the door, Rory also had a giddy smile on her face. She couldn't help it. She tried to compose herself before walking into the living room where her mom and Luke were.

 **I know it was quite Rory/Jess heavy but I wanted to set them up. There will be more characters in the next chapter! :) Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming, thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. I love reading them all and they really do mean a lot to me! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

"You and Jess?" Lorelai said.

"Yes.." Rory said.

"Jess and you?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rory said.

"You and Jess?" Lorelai repeated.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just...surprised." She said honestly.

Rory sighed. "I know it feels like I've moved on quickly."

"It does a bit. You were with Logan. I know it was complicated but you were still with him and you're pregnant. You're pregnant with Logan's kid." Lorelai said.

"I know!" Rory said. "But me and Jess, we talked. Like really talked yesterday and we realised we never really had any closure." She explained. "He said he never stopped loving me." She said quietly. "And I've always cared about him. I was happy with Logan at Yale, really happy, but it didn't work out and now Jess is giving me an option to let us work. I know you never liked him, mom, but..."

"Now wait a minute." Lorelai interrupted her. "Yes, I didn't like him when you were dating back in high school but that was because he treated you so badly. But it's years on now and I've acknowledged that he's changed and he's actually made something of himself. I respect that. Really." She said.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised.

Lorelai sighed. "He's Luke's nephew. I couldn't hate him forever. I just...have you two really thought this through? He's alright that you're carrying Logan's kid?"

"He said he was." Rory said quietly. She glanced at her mom. "I know it seems like a weird situation but we both want this. He's always been this constant in my life. Even though we haven't always been in touch every year, I've always felt like he would be there for me if I needed him and I know I would have been there for him if he had needed it."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and saw the affection on her face as she talked about Jess. "You and Jess eh?" She said slowly.

"Yeah..." Rory said hesitantly.

"Well, just make sure he makes you happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Lorelai said softly.

Rory gave her a small smile. "Thanks mom."

"Does Luke know yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess said he'd talk to him today at the diner." Rory said.

"Boy I'd love to be the fly on the wall for that conversation." Lorelai smirked.

Rory laughed nervously.

* * *

"I need to talk to you about something." Jess said as he helped make some more coffee in the diner with Luke.

"Yeah? About what?" Luke asked glancing at him.

"Me and Rory." Jess said hesitantly.

"What about you and Rory?" Luke asked.

Jess glanced at him. "We..uh..we talked yesterday and...uh...we both realised we wanted to give it another go." He said cautiously.

"Give what another go?" Luke asked.

"Us." Jess said, glancing at him.

Luke frowned at him. "What do you mean...oh..." He said as it hit him.

Jess was quiet for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Uh..wow..ok..." Luke said trying to get his head round it. "You do know that she..." He started.

"Is pregnant with Logan's baby? Yeah I know." Jess nodded.

"And you're ok with that?" Luke asked carefully.

"I love her." Jess shrugged. "I'll support and love her no matter what."

"It really doesn't bother you?" Luke asked surprised.

"Look, you know I don't like the guy but it's not the kid's fault. Like I said, I love Rory and their kid is part of the package. I'll treat it like that. I mean you never cared that Rory wasn't biologically yours right? You treated her like she was yours anyway." Jess pointed out.

"I guess." Luke said slowly. "But Christopher was never around. What if Logan decides to show up? What if he decides he wants to be involved? I know he's said he doesn't want to be but people can change their mind. I mean Christopher showed up several times."

"Well then I won't get in the way of him having a relationship with his kid. I have no right to get in the middle of that." Jess said.

Luke looked at him, proud at how grown up he was being. "That's good of you."

Jess shrugged. "He is the kid's dad. Deadbeat or not, nothing's going to change that fact. But Rory is another factor. She's off limits. He had his chance with her."

Luke smirked slightly at his protectiveness. "Ok." He nodded.

"Ok?" Jess asked.

"What, are you asking for my permission to date Rory or something?" He asked amused.

"Well no but..." Jess said.

"Look Jess, I'm proud of what you've achieved and the man you've turned into. I know you will be there for Rory and she needs someone she can rely on. I'm not going to stand in your way." Luke said. He gave him a small smile. "Treat her right though or..."

"Or you will have to hunt me down and kill me. Yeah, yeah, I know the spiel." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Yes but it also works the other way too. You're still my nephew." Luke said.

Jess glanced at him. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory was at the house alone waiting for Jess to finish helping out at the diner and come over. She heard the doorbell and frowned, knowing she wasn't expecting anyone. She got up and went to answer it. She was surprised to see Logan standing on the porch.

"Hi..." He said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I didn't like how we left it on the phone. I had to see you." He said.

"Well you've seen me." Rory said, stubbornly crossing her arms against her chest.

"Ace..." Logan sighed.

"Don't! You don't get to call me Ace!" Rory said angrily. "You made yourself very clear on the phone! You want nothing to do with us!"

"I was shocked! You'd just told me you were pregnant! I panicked that..." He started.

"That it would get back to Odette or your family. Well don't worry, your sordid secret is safe with me. If you're worried about me telling people, then don't be. I wouldn't do that." She snapped.

Logan sighed. "It's our kid..." He said quietly.

"Uh state the obvious?" Rory said confused.

"I just...I'm going to be a dad..." Logan said. "I guess it's just sinking in."

Rory unfolded her arms. "Look, if you ever want to see...her or him...I won't stop you." She said.

"And us?" Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Rory frowned. "There is no us."

"Rory, come on. We've been seeing each other for a year. We can just keep doing what we were doing, can't we?" He said.

Rory frowned. "Logan, what we did was wrong! You're engaged!" She exclaimed.

"I know! But I still care about you. I like being with you!" Logan exclaimed.

"No! You can't do this!" Rory exclaimed feeling tears in her eyes but managing to hold them back. "There is no us. You're engaged to Odette!"

"I want to be with you too!" Logan exclaimed frustrated. "I love you!"

"You can't! Tell me seriously, this past year if I had told you I wanted to be with you seriously and maybe get married one day, would you have left Odette? Would you have told her you loved me and not her?" Rory said.

Logan was quiet for a moment. "No..." He cringed.

"Well there you go then. We were living a fantasy, Logan. I did love you, I did. But we can't work." Rory said.

Just then, the front door opened and Jess came in. "Rory?" He called cautiously, having heard shouting from outside.

"Hey.." Rory said quietly.

"Hey.." Jess said glancing between her and Logan.

"Logan just turned up. I didn't know he was coming." Rory said nervously.

Jess just nodded. "Ok..." He saw Rory's nervous expression and went over to her, giving her a reassuring smile. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok." She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Oh I see!" Logan laughed snidely. "Wow you really do move on quickly, Ace!" He snapped. "What, I said I couldn't mess up my life for you so you just jumped into bed with the first person who would have you?"

"Watch what you're saying." Jess growled taking a step forward.

"Yeah? And who's going to stop me? The guy who writes one measly book and thinks it would impress the girl?" Logan said spitefully.

"No, the guy who's in love with the one person who's ever been there for me in my life." Jess said. "And she didn't jump into bed with me. We're taking it slow not that it's any of your business."

"It is actually! She's having our kid!" Logan said angrily.

"And I think I heard Rory say she would let you have a relationship with your kid. And I won't stand in your way. But Rory chose me and I love her so you just watch what you say to her or you'll have me to deal with."

Logan just laughed. "I think I can take you. I've got a black belt in judo."

Jess had to smirk at that. "Yeah well I've lived on the streets. I know how to hold my own."

"Great catch Rory." Logan smirked. "Why be with this tramp when I can give you so much more?"

"What, a life of secrecy and sneaking around?" Rory scoffed. "Great life! And Jess is right. I choose him and do you know why? Because he's the only guy who I've been like that's never held me back. He's always let me be myself. And he hasn't just written one measly book. He's written two amazing novels and got them published. He's sold so many copies and I couldn't be more proud of him." She said angrily. "I want you to leave now."

Logan could see he wasn't going to win this battle. "Rory..." He said softer, trying another tact.

"Please Logan." Rory said quietly. "I don't want to fight. I promise you I will keep you updated about scans and stuff. I just...I can't do this anymore. It's too hard. Please...just go." She begged, trying to blink tears back.

Logan frowned. "Forget it. I don't need some kid pulling me down. Good luck with messing up its life. And you can forget about the money. I want nothing to do with you." He said spitefully and jealously scowled at Jess before storming out.

It was then that Rory finally let her resolve crumble and she let her tears fall. Jess was right by her side, his strong arms around her holding her tightly. "It's ok." He said softly comforting her. "It's ok."

Jess looked up as he heard the front door open. "Was that Logan I just saw driving off?" Lorelai asked coming into the room but stopped when she saw the state of her daughter in Jess' arm.

Jess just shook her head at him and motioned for her to come forward. He slowly turned Rory round and let her find comfort in her mom, who was rubbing her back comfortingly. He slowly sidled out of the room and went into the kitchen giving them a moment. A few minutes later, he was pouring some coffee into two mugs. _One cup won't harm her._ He thought. _And boy did she need it!_ He heard movement and looked up to see Lorelai come into the room.

"She's just gone to have a shower." She told him.

Jess nodded. "Figured she could do with some coffee." He said gesturing to the mugs.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Yeah I think this is definitely a coffee moment." She agreed, sighing.

"One's for you too." Jess said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said going to sit down at the table. She glanced up at him. "So I didn't get much sense out of her. What happened?"

"I didn't hear everything." Jess said. "But..uh..it seemed like he wanted to get back with her even though he admitted he wouldn't leave Odette. Rory said no and that's when I came in and he put two and two together." He said. "He just got...nasty." He said hesitantly. "I didn't care him giving me a bad time but then he turned on her, saying that she would mess up their kid's life and that he wanted nothing to do with either of them. He also said he wasn't going to send her money."

"We don't need his money." Lorelai said angrily. "He seriously said all that?"

"Yeah.." Jess said quietly. "I saw Rory's resolve just break. I knew he'd hit on her insecurities."

"God that punk! I was never a huge fan but I always knew he loved her. For him to say those things to her though..." She said.

"It shocked me too." Jess admitted.

Lorelai sighed and put her head in her hands for a minute before looking up at him. "We're really going to have to reassure her that what he said was crap. She was scared as it was."

"I know." Jess said quietly. "I'll be here."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Jess nodded at her.

"She was happy by the way." Lorelai said softly.

"What?" Jess said.

"When she told me earlier about the two of you. I could see how happy talking about you made her." She said giving him a small smile.

Jess ducked his head embarrassed. "Well she's...amazing." He said awkwardly. "I'm not going to hurt her this time." He said glancing up at her for a moment. "I promise."

Lorelai looked at him and could see the sincerity in his face. "I know you won't." She said.

Jess relaxed a little. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled and got up and went to the fridge and got out some leftover chinese food. "You still like chinese?" She asked.

Jess chuckled. "One of my favourites." He said.

"Tuck in then." Lorelai smirked handing him some chopsticks. "Just pretend the meat you're piercing is Logan's head."

Jess smirked. "I definitely will."

Lorelai smirked and they both started plating up their food as they waited for Rory to reappear.

 **I had to bring Logan back in it at some point! Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I really love hearing what you think so thanks! :)**


End file.
